pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Indigo Infinity
Icon for Quicksilver Quarantine: Story After a silver comet smashed into the ground, bright flashes of light and energy called “Quicksilvers” started appearing all over the place. Dr. Zomboss wanted to harness their energy, while Crazy Dave wanted to inquire about their opinions on tacos. One day, very soon after, everybody realized that the Quicksilvers were circling around a massive tear in reality. Upon traveling through the tear, there was a massive land filled with silver trees and grass and magnificent mountains. However, once local voodoo master Ezili heard of this, she wanted the Quicksilvers for herself. Now the Plants must stop her before each and every Quicksilver is gone! Go to the store and purchase Quicksilver Quarantine packs now! Trading You can pay gems to swap a copy of a card for another of the same rarity with people on your friends list, it sends a popup asking to trade. Only the player who wants to send the popup needs to pay gems. There is a 15 minute cooldown on accepting a trade request, and an hour cooldown on sending a trade request. Show below are the max number of cards per single trade and the cost in gems to trade. *'Uncommon:' 4x for 4x(Costs nothing to trade) *'Rare:' 3x for 3x (Costs 5 gems to trade) *'Super-Rare:' 2x for 2x (Costs 10 gems to trade) *'Legendary:' 1x for 1x (Costs 50 gems to trade) *'Event:' 2x for 2x (Costs 25 gems to trade) Rematch and Add as Friend Added a button after a match to request a rematch with the opponent. Both players must click the button to actually do a rematch battle. You can add your opponent as a friend in your friend list after a battle as well, but it sends a request and tells you how long ago you played them. Card Changes: ' GUARDIAN:' *Pismashio now has 4 and an ability: When Played: All Nuts in your hand get +1 . *Loco Coco is now a 5-cost 5 /5 and makes Wall-Nuts here and next door. *Pumpkin Shell is now a 3 /6 that gives the fused Plant +6 . *Grizzly Pear now has an ability: When hurt, all other Animals get +1 . *Cosmic Nut now costs 3 . *Guacodile now has 4 . *Starch Lord is now a 3 /5 . *Galacta-Cactus now has 1 . *Pear Cub now has 3 . *Pea-Nut now has 5 . *Sting Bean now has 2 but is no longer Amphibious. *Primal Potato Mine now does 4 damage. *Wall-Nut Bowling now costs 8 . *Forget-Me-Nuts now has 2 . *Spineapple now costs 2 . *Jugger-Nut now has an ability: When a Nut is hurt, that Nut gets +1 . *Potato Mine now does 3 damage. *Cactus now costs 1 but has 4 and Team-Up. *Primal Wall-Nut now has 8 . *Plantern now costs 2 but is a 2 /3 . *Body-Gourd now has 7 . ' KABLOOM:' *Bullberry is now Quicksilver-Uncommon. The Uncommon version costs 3 . *Mars-Shroom is now Quicksilver-Uncommon. *Escape Peanut Pod is Quicksilver-Uncommon. Renamed to Escape Pod. Now a Pea Plant with a new texture. (Ya' know, this card used to be a part of TomFOolery2's set, Wild Unlife. You should check it out. No, this is TOTALLY not Tom writing this. I-He would never write this. Never) *Shelf Mushroom now has 3 and does 3 damage. *Sonic Bloom now has 3 . *Zapricot now has an ability: When Played: Do 2 damage to a Zombie with 3 or more. *Hot Lava now costs 0 . *High-Voltage Currant now has 2 . *Gloom-Shroom now has 6 and 6 and the Evolution effect requires any Plant, not just a Mushroom. *Sizzle now costs 4 and does 6 damage. *Shroom for Two now costs 2 . *Kernel Corn now does 4 damage and is a 7 /7 . *Transfiguration now does not care if the Plant survives or not. *Bluesberry now costs 4 and has 3 /3 . *Poison Oak now has 7 . *Invasive Species now has 3 . *Poion Ivy now has 2 . *Atomic Bombegranate now costs 4 and has 3 . *Poison Mushroom now has 2 . *Lava Guava now costs 4 . *Banana Bomb now can do damage to the Zombie Hero. *Cherry Bomb now does 5 damage. *Banana Launcher now has 4 . *Cro-Magnolia now has 5 . *Fireweed now has 3 . *Petal-Morphosis now costs 3 , transforms the plant into a random plant that costs more and draws a card. *Cosmic Mushroom now has 3 /3 . *Molekale now costs 5 and is a 4 /5 . ' MEGA-GROW:' *The removed Evergreen by TomFOolery2 is now Quicksilver-Super-Rare. Be green. Renamed to "Forevergreen”. (Same as Escape Peanut Pod) *Podfather now has 3 . *Grape Power now costs 2 . *Split Pea now has 2 . *Potted Powerhouse now costs 5 . *Gatling Pea now has 5 . *Muscle Sprout now has Team-Up. *Banana Split now has 5 /5 . *Bamboozle now has Team-Up and costs 5 . *Sweet Pea now has 4 . *Expresso Fiesta now costs 7 . *Black-Eyed Pea now costs 3 . *Plucky Clover now costs 4 . *Party Thyme now draws a card whenever a Plant or a Zombie does a bonus attack. *Grow-Shroom now gives a Plant or itself +2 /+2 . *The Red Plant-it now costs 4 but only gives +4 /+4 . *Moonbean now has 4 . *Plant Food costs 3 . *Super Phat Beets now costs 5 . *Bananasaurus Rex now has 2 /2 . When played, draw a card. *Cosmic Pea now has 3 . *Re-Peat Moss now costs 3 but has 1 /2 but the ability activates whenever a Trick is played. *Half-Banana now has Team-Up and Amphibious. *Vegetation Mutation now gives +2 /+3 . *Pod Fighter now has 5 . ' SMARTY:' *Sappy Place is now called "Sappy Ending" and is a Quicksilver - Uncommon. It costs 3 . *Navy Bean now costs 2 . *Mars Flytrap now has Bullseye. *Whirlwind now draws a card. *Go-Nuts is now a 3 /3 . *Tricorn now costs 5 but only has 4 . *Witch Hazel now has 4 , costs 3 and has Team-Up. *Spyris now has 2 . *Vanilla now has Team-Up. *Pineclone now costs 3 but only has 2 . *Sow Magic Beans now draws a card again. *Smoosh-Shroom now has an ability: When Played: This gets +4 this turn if there is a Zombie here. *Brainana now has 4 . *Pear Pal now costs 1 . *Winter Squash now has 5 . *Leaf Blower now has 5 . *Jolly Holly now costs 4 and has 3 . *Snake Grass now has 3 and Team-Up. *Bean Counter now costs 3 and has 3 /3 . His ability makes the Weenie Beanies cost 1 less. *Iceberg Lettuce now conjures a Leafy card. *Grave Mistake now costs 1 but no longer draws a card. *Snowdrop now costs 2 . *Lily Pad now has 2 . *Admiral Navy Bean now costs 2 . *Chilly Pepper now costs 2 but has 1 . *Jumping Bean now costs 4 and has 3 . *Jelly Bean now has 4 . *Shooting Starfruit now has 1 . ' SOLAR:' *Pumpking’s Prince now is Quicksilver-Uncommon. He also is now a 2 /3 . *Toadstool now costs 5 and has 5 . *Polyp is now Quicksilver-Uncommon. *Sunnier-Shroom now has 5 . *Smashing Pumpkin now has an ability: When this destroys a Zombie: Conjure a Squash card and it costs 1 less. *Sun-Shroom now has 1 but costs 1 . *Elderberry now costs 3 . *Kernal-Pult now costs 0 . *Laser Bean is now a 5 /7 and now has an ability: When Played: All Beans in your hand have Strikethrough this turn. *2nd Best Taco of All Time is now called “Magic Taco”. *Sunflower Seed now costs 2 . *Water Balloons now cost 1 and simply give the affected zombie -2 /-2 . *Wing-Nut is now a 2 /6 but is now Amphibious. *Primal Sunflower now has 2 . *Cob Cannon is now a 7 /7 . *Cosmic Flower is now 3 /2 . *Cosmoss now has 1 . *Twin Sunflower now has 4 . *Magnifying Grass now has 2 . *Chomper now costs 3 but only destroys with 2 or less. *Sage Sage is now a 2 /2 and draws a card no matter what. If you made at least 4 this turn, you get 2 cards. *Morning Glory now has 1 /1 and gets +2 /+2 if you made at least 5 this turn. *Astrocado now has 4 . *Fume-Shroom now has 3 /1 . *Bloomerang now costs 3 and has 4 . *Three-Headed Chomper now has 7 /7 . *Heartichoke now has 5 . *Pepper M.D. is now “Dr. Pepper” and has 1 . ' BEASTLY:' *8-bit Zombie is now Quicksilver-Uncommon and has Untrickable instead of Afterlife. Renamed to "8-Bit Zombie". *Overstuffed Zombie now has 5 . *Smashing Gargantuar is now a Professional Gargantuar Zombie. *Zookeeper no longer is a Professional and is only a Pet. *You can choose a lane to bounce all Plants in with Dolphinado now. *Secret Agent now gives the bounced Zombie +4 /+4 . *Cat Lady now has 3 . *Deep Sea Gargantuar now costs 5 but only has 6 and 6 . *Octo Zombie’s bounced versions cost 1 more each time. *Extinction Event now conjures a History Card and it costs 1 less. *Pied Piper now has 2 . *Supernova Gargantuar now has 6 . *Dolphin Rider now has 4 /3 . *Coffee Zombie now has 5 . *Ancient Vimpire now costs 5 but has 4 /6 . *Hover-Goat 3000 now has 2 /4 . *Maniacal Laugh now gives +7 /+7 . *Primordial Cheese Shover now costs 3 . *Mondo Bronto is no longer Amphibious. *Area 22 now costs 2 . *Cosmic Yeti now has 4 . *Biodome Botanist now has 3 . *Yeti Lunchbox now costs 0 . *Zombie Yeti now costs 3 . *Haunting Ghost is now “Poltergeist” and is a 3 3 /3 Monster Zombie with Amphibious that gives a Plant -1 /-1 . *Haunting Zombie now costs 1 , has 2 /2 and bounces itself when it dies. *Alien Ooze gives +3 /-3 to a Plant when not on heights or an enviroment. *Total Eclipse now costs 1 . *Cheese Cutter now has 1 /3 . ' BRAINY:' *Space Cadet is now a Quicksilver-Uncommon and has an ability: While in your hand: When you play a Science Zombie, this costs 1 less. *Beam Me Up now has a new design, which is the effect used in game and a new card icon which is also the effect. This is because Space Cadet is now a normal card. *Leprechaun Imp is now a 2 /1 that shuffles 2 Pots of Gold into your deck. *Chimney Sweeper is now a 2 /2 that has +1 strength on heights. *Moonwalker now has 3 . *Cell Phone Zombie now costs 1 . *Drum Major now has an ability: When a Zombie activates its ability: You gain +1 . *Hail-A-Copter now costs 4 and has a new flavor text: Beats hailing a cab by a landslide. *Copter Commando now has 5 and now has an ability: Science Evolution: This does a bonus attack. It also now has Amphibious and a new flavor text: Gravity never loses. The best you can hope for is a draw. *Regifting Zombie now, once more, costs 2 . *Moonwalker now has 3 . *Gentleman Zombie now has 1 . *Parasol Zombie now has 5 . *Zom-Blob now has 6 . *Portal Technician now costs 4 and has 5 . *Neutron Imp now has Amphibious. *Wizard Gargantuar now has 7 . *Mad Chemist now costs 5 but conjures a trick every time one is played one. *Mustache Monument now has 4 . *Cosmic Scientist now costs 2 . *Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur now has 7 . *Cell Phone Zombie now costs 1 and is a 2 /2 . *Kitchen Sink Zombie now has 5 . *Cryo-Brain now draws a card. *Medulla Nebula now costs 2 and gives 3 again. ' CRAZY:' *Cuckoo Zombie now has an ability: When Destroyed: Do 1 damage to all Plants here. *Quickdraw Conman now has Gravestone. *Headhunter now has 5 . *Disco Zombie now has 2 . *Gargantuar-Throwing Imp now costs 4 and has 4 and 3 . *Gizzard Lizzard now has 2 . *Monster Mash now costs 4 . *Zombie’s Best Friend is now a 2 /2 . *Cakesplosion now does 5 damage and draws a card. *Stupid Cupid now has 3 . *Aerobics Instructor now has 1 /4 . *Disco-Tron 3000 now costs 5 . *Gargantuar’s Feast now costs 10 . *Disco-Naut now affects Zombies with 3 or less again. *Moon Base Z now costs 2 . *Orchestra Conducter now costs 3 and is a 1 /2 . *Foot Soldier Zombie now has 4 and doesn’t care if it’s on heights or not. *Loose Cannon now has 2 . *Quasard now has 3 /3 . *Gas Giant now has 6 . *Mystery Egg now costs 0 . ' HEARTY:' *Zombie is now Quicksilver- Uncommon and costs 0 . *Zombie Middle Manager now has a fedora and a blue tie. He attacks by throwing a suitcase. *Jurassic Fossilhead now has 4 . *Stompadon now costs 3 but has 3 . *Leftovers now costs 1 . *Primeval Yeti now costs 4 . *Undying Pharoah now has 7 . *Rolling Stone can now only destroy Plants on the ground. *Cone Zone now costs 3 . *Terrify now costs 1 . *Ra Zombie now costs 4 and is a 4 /5 . *Team Mascot now has 3 but has Gravestone. *Gargalogist now costs 3 but has 4 . *Rodeo Gargantuar now has 6 /7 but costs 6 . *Zombie Coach now has 2 . *Camel Crossing now costs 2 . *Screen Door Zombie now has 5 /5 but no longer is a Gravestone. *All-Star Zombie now has an ability: When a Sports Zombie is played, it gets +2 this turn. *Cosmic Sports Star now costs 2 . *Zombie King now has 6 . *Turquoise Skull Zombie now costs 5 . *Sumo Wrestler now costs 3 . *Arm Wrestler now has 1 . *Planetary Gladiator now has 4 . *Knight of the Living Dead now costs 6 but has 5 and now has an ability which gives all History Zombies +1 /+1 when a History card is played. *Zombology Teacher now has 2 . *Genetic Experiment now has 2 , is a Gravestone, and gets +1 /+1 regardless of a Zombie being next door. *Zombot Battlecruiser nw has 7 and gives all Zombies Untrickable this turn as well. *Monster Mash now costs 4 . *Turkey Rider now costs 2 . ' SNEAKY:' *Zombie Chicken's flavor text is now "Why did the Zombie Chicken cross the road? To eat your brains!" *Graveyard now gives gravestones revealed there +1 . *Captain Flameface now has 5 . *Space Pirate now has 3 . *Fire Rooster now has 2 . *Dr. Spacetime now has 6 . *Smelly Zombie now has 3 . *Unthawed Viking is now a 5-cost 3 /3 that says “When Played: Freeze all Plants here and in the water. Pirate Evolution: Freeze all Plants in all lanes and any Plants they draw or conjure this turn. This gets +2 /+2 .” *Blowgun Imp now costs 4 . *Zombie High Diver now costs 2 and has Amphibious. *Toxic Waste Imp now longer has Amphibious. *Line Dancing Zombie now has 2 . *Surprise Gargantuar now has 7 . *Hot Dog Imp now has 1 . OTHER CHANGES: *Today’s Challenges are now Daily Challenges. *Hunt now has a special icon (shown at bottom of this page). *If you have 4 copies of all the cards/own all the heroes that a pack can give you, it now gives you a confirmation popup that can be disabled in settings. *Heroes can be obtained in all Set Packs. *Options added to see cards in order in your collection by, newest (ascending), high cost (ascending), low cost (descending), rarity (ascending), set (descending), usage (ascending), recently balanced (ascending). *All Event Cards now Cost 2000 sparks to craft and recycle for 1000 sparks. *Surprise Battles now have a seperate button to enter one. Already-Added Changes *Primeval Yeti’s Flavor Text is now “What’s for lunch? Mostly solid stone.” because he opens his lunchblock. (Okay I think we can all agree that this actually happened, I came up with it before the update dropped!) New Traits *Stun- The affected Plant/Zombie cannot attack or use any ability from any card this turn. This means that the card can only be attacked and affected by the opponent’s cards. Solar Tomato is the only card with it. *Dodge- This Plant/Zombie moves to another lane when a Zombie/Plant enters this one. Zombie Chicken, Fire Rooster, and Space Pirate etc. now have this. New Cards See here: Quicksilver_Cards To say we have a lot of work to do is an understatement. -Lapis roasted ~TomFOolery2 Plant Cards New Game Modes Heist: Both Heroes are represented as Vaults of different colors and there are no superpowers whatsoever. Both Vaults have 40 health instead of 20. Time Bomb: The Hero with the lowest health looses instantly after the 10th round. Rando’s Revenge: Both players’ decks are bottomless and consist of an infinite number of random cards from the entire game. You can hold 15 cards in your hand instead of 10. New Heroes Ezili , Flavor Text: “Ezili is a wielder of dark arts and a manipulator of plants. Beware.” Ezili can be purchased in the collection screen for 950 . She cannot be found in any form of pack. Superpowers * Signature Superpower: Necro Hex / : Trick. Your Hero gets +2 . The Plant Hero takes 1 damage at the start of every turn for the rest of the game. This damage is unaffected by the block meter. ** Flavor Text: “Wither and die!” * Jinx : Trick. All your cards do double damage to Plants this turn. All your cards do half damage to the Plant Hero next turn. Conjure a Monster. ** Flavor Text: “Begone, spirit!” * Sacrificial Totem : Trick. A Zombie gets +4 /+4 , Amphibious and Frenzy. Do 5 damage to the Zombie Hero. This damage is unaffected by the Block Meter. ** Flavor Text: “Hahaha, what is your will?” * Heartstopper : Trick. No Plant healing can take place this turn. Draw a card and it costs 1 less. ** Flavor Text: “Embrace the darkness!” Alpha-Corn ' , (Made by TomFOolery2 uwu): Flavor Text: "'Do the individual nuts in Alpha-Corn’s mech know that they're a mech?" Alpha-Corn can be purchased in the collection screen for 1000 . They cannot be found in any form of pack. Superpowers * Signature Superpower: Nut Blast / : Nut Trick. Do 5 damage split along 5 zombies or the zombie hero. Do 2 damage split along 2 random plants. ** Flavor Text: "Cutting edge tech-nut-ogy." * Explode-o-Nut : 0 /3 , Nut Plant. End of turn: Do 2 damage to zombies here and next door and this destroys itself. If destroyed by a zombie trick: This does 1 damage to zombies here and next door. ** Flavor Text: "It would be cool if the zombies could walk away from his explosion without looking back, but they're generally not smart enough to do so." * Nut-Wall : 0 /4 , Nut Plant. Team-up, Untrickable . Plants behind this get Untrickable . ** Flavor Text: "The name Wall-Nut was already taken." * Shamrocket Strike : Pinecone Trick. Destroy a random zombie with 4 or more. Draw a card. ** Flavor Text: "Alpha-Corn's mech is equipped with everything, even an EPML (Explosive Pinecone Missile Launcher).” Begonia Bonfire , Flavor Text: Begonia Bonfire believes there hasn't yet been a Zombie problem that can't be solved with fire. Lots of fire. Begonia Bonfire can be purchased in the collection screen for 800 . She cannot be found in any form of pack. Superpowers *Signature Superpower: Firestorm / : Flower Trick. Do 1 damage to each Zombie for each Plant. All Plants get +1 /+1 for each Zombie destroyed. Draw a card. **Flavor Text: “With enough fuel and air, everything burns!” *Heat It Up : Flower Trick. A Plant gets +2 and Splash Damage 2 this turn. Draw a card. After this turn ends, that Plant gains Splash Damage 1. **Flavor Text: Is it just me, or is it getting stuffy in here? *Hovering Inferno : 2 /4 , Leafy Flower Plant. Strikethrough, Team-up. Splash Damage 1. When this destroys a Zombie, this gets +1 /+1 . End of turn: This does 1 damage to itself. **Flavor Text: The finest steel has to go through the hottest fire. *Simmering Smolders : Flower Enviroment. When a Zombie is played here, do 2 damage to it and any Plants here get +1 . **Flavor Text: If you want to shine like a sun, first burn like a sun. TomFOolery2 or Somebody Else maybe TheNileGuacadile’s Zombie Hero that has to be pretty dang good because it’s gonna be more expensive than Alpha-Corn. Costs 1200 gems for the record it's most likely gonna be a hero by me ~tom Master Packs With the addition of Quicksilver Quarantine, I felt it was necessary to add new packs as well. No multipacks. Lightning Pack (200 gems) *The Lightning Pack is a Pack that costs 200 Gems. It guarantees 9 Cards and at least 3 Rares. However, when the Pack is done opening, you get 5 “Zaps”. The Zaps allow you to swap out a stack of cards in the pack for another stack of the same amount and rarity. Sacrificial Pack (500 Gems) *The Sacrificial Pack is a Pack that costs 500 Gems. It guarantees 25 Cards and at least 10 Rares. However, when done, you must eliminate a total of 5 stacks, removing them from the rewards. Picks random stacks if you exit out of the game. You can get Event Cards from this Pack, but still no Heroes. Fortune Pack (300 gems) *The Fortune Pack is mystifying. It costs 300 Gems and has a popup in the main menu that shows you 5 Stacks of Cards with varying numbers for the day. You can get any of the stacks, but no other cards. Guaranteed 2 of the 5 stacks.. The available Stacks change on a day-to-day basis. No Heroes. Legendary Pack (250 gems) *Costs 250 Gems. Gives you a random legendary from any set. Victory Pack (Opens after 10 games are won. Resets every 12 hours) *Is like 3 random set packs in one pack. Gets better as you level up during the season. Secret Pack (150 gems) *Is exactly like one and a half packs mixed together, but they are from random sets and you can’t see them until the pack finishes opening. Tournaments *Tournaments are special events selectable in the Battle screen. They require a set number of gems or a high enough rank to enter. Once the Tournament has started, players will be able to battle. The tournament lasts for a set length, and a battle can be started at any time. *The player will be matched with other players who have the same number of wins as them. The number of wins accrued by the player will be recorded in a purple shield, while the losses are denoted with red X's, placed within boxes. *During the Tournament, the player will be able to see the prize that they have accumulated, and the prize awarded on top of their current prize for the next win. Once the player has won 12 times or lost 3 times in total, the Challenge will automatically end, and the player will receive a pack containing their current prize (or top prize, if they have won 12 times). *Some tournaments force you to use a specific hero and deck for each side, or have other special tweaks to gameplay. Players must have been a level 20 player in any season of Ranked at some point to be able to join any tournaments. Custom Tournaments *Gems are required to create a tournament. The creator of the tournament pays the gems. Participants do not pay gems to enter the tournament. *The duration of the tournament can be customized from 30 minutes to 1 day. *There are three options for making a tournament, a host may set. *Open - Where anyone can participate in the tournament. *Password Protected - Where players must enter a password to join the tournament. *Closed - Where no one can join the tournament. *The creator can set the battle type of the Tournament, either normal or using a Special Event Challenge rule. *Players will join a pool. In that pool, only players participating in the tournament can battle each other. Participants can battle others in the tournament at any time by pressing the Battle button in the Tournament interface. Name Changes Players can change their name once a season for 250 gems. If you choose a bad name (you know what we mean), we will change it and will not refund you. We will choose one from the list. Strategy Decks *Solar Flare: The Heal Deal (Features Lil' Buddy) *Grass Knuckles: Root Rally (Features Apotatosurus) *Beta-Carrotina: Gone Fishing (Features Health-Nut) *Professor Brainstorm: Quickdraw Gifting (Features Con Man) *Neptuna: The Undead Sea (Features Flambeface) *The Smash: Begone That (Features Chum Champion) *Green Shadow: Two Pea or not Two Pea? (Features Split Pea) *Huge-Gigantacus: Twice upon a time (Features Mustache Monument) *Spudow: Primordial Punks (Features Primal Potato Mine) * Rose: Aggrose (Features Sour Pea) * Chompzilla: Hammer Time (Featuring The Banhammer) Remind me to finish making these decks later ~TomFOolery2 GALLERY Category:Indigo Cards Category:Handcrafted by Insanitor101 Category:PvZH Sets